


Talent of Love

by Cobardes



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales
Genre: Based on the comic Nine Club, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Personal Universe - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobardes/pseuds/Cobardes
Summary: Donald and his uncle have a little visit to Wallstreet(Gallstreet).唐纳德和史高治叔叔的华尔街之旅。Personal Universe 拟人世界





	Talent of Love

唐纳德抬起左手松了松他的缎子领带，这已经是一小时内他第三次这么做了。这很正常，真的，考虑到他这一生还从未踏足过这条沐浴在资本洪流中的黄金街道。  
他站在街道中央，感受到人群带有目的性的飞快流转，只有身着印有大大“纽约”字样纪念衫的游客停驻街旁，排着队购买热狗以及拍照。唐纳德应接不暇，没错，他定居的鸭堡也是个繁华的商业城市，也没错，他常常待在世界首富的办公大楼和金库里。但那不一样，鸭堡更多时候是慢节奏的，没有这么多水泥凝铸的庞然大物，也没有如此密集多样的人群，更别提叔叔史高治，一个不会给亲侄子一个子儿花的世界首富！  
唐纳德的心中发出一声感叹，他继续向前走，汇入人流中。  
证券交易所的门口，一位留着棕色大胡子的经理人向他张开双臂。  
“欢迎，欢迎！达克先生！您知道，我们期盼您光临已经很久了，您的叔叔麦克达克先生还好吗？鄙人艾伦·库尔奇代表全体职员向他致以最诚挚的问候...”他的胡子因为这一连串而不断颤抖，几乎算得上滑稽了。  
“知道了知道了”唐纳德不耐烦地朝前走，他可不需要这些多余的关注，尤其是在这些关注实际上都属于史高治叔叔的前提下，“叔叔他一会儿就到。”  
交易所内部比想象中来得拥挤，西装革履的职员们手拿报表文件焦虑地盯着显示屏上即时变化的密密麻麻的数字，还有的拿着电话听筒口若悬河，他们中的每一个看上去都充满自信，来自常春藤的天之骄子手握财富，随时准备在这个巨大的熔炉里头发光发热。一切都很陌生，空气里充满油墨味儿和咖啡香气，一切井井有条又混乱至极，这不是他的世界。  
“你在这儿！”  
唐纳德的腰被狠狠戳了一下，他回头，看到的是那根已成标志的棕木手杖，此时正安安稳稳地搁在他的腰上呢！他几乎跳起来，冲着史高治大喊，“史高治叔叔！那很疼！”  
“别管这些啦，你可让我好找。”这位巨富正处盛年，丝毫没有衰老迹象，他仍然是健壮的，考虑到他至今乐于进行的各类冒险（史高治更倾向于将其称作他的“掘金活动”），唐纳德得说那很正常。他穿着那件暗色的呢子礼服西装外套，身后跟着那位仿佛下一秒就要厥过去的大胡子经理人，“现在，快去选两支股票。然后我们就可以尽快结束这荒唐的生日游戏，搭最早的飞机回鸭堡。”  
“好吧”唐纳德努力让自己看起来积极一些，“但我真不觉得自己会是这块料。”  
“没有这回事，达克先生。”经理人不知何时绕到了唐纳德的身旁，用双手牢牢抓住他的手臂（那力道几乎可以与机械钳相媲美），把他牵引到位于大厅一侧的一块巨大显示屏前，一双小眼睛牢牢盯着他，“请您尽情挑选吧。”  
唐纳德心烦意乱，尤其在意识到他的叔叔正用那种充满盘算，意味深长的眼神看着他时。屏幕上的小字飞快滚动，不同颜色混在一块，让他感觉眩晕。  
“迈克芒戈，就这支吧”他随便从里头挑了个自觉顺眼的。  
“好的，好的...”经理人立刻带着职员不知何时地送给他的文件，钻入了大厅中央呈环形分布的显示屏下的人群里，消失得干干净净。  
唐纳德还没来得及说上第二句话，就被他那不耐烦的叔叔捏着后脖颈提溜走了，“咱们最好快走，你耽搁的每一分钟都会让我少挣上十亿美元。”  
他垂头丧气，虽然唐纳德丝毫不怀疑自己没有遗传到史高治的商业天赋，但在一天内多次让他体验到这个事实还是感觉不太好，“我现在只想回家好好睡上一觉。”  
史高治半安抚地摸了摸这个红发年轻人的后背，他总能让史高治想起年轻时候的自己，那个不顾一切，在育空河夹杂着大片雪花的寒风中奋力淘金的小矿工，吃着炖豆子和干面包，把攒下来的每一分钱都寄给远在大洋彼岸的父母和妹妹们。或许唐纳德不是那么聪明勤劳，但他和史高治一样，拥有对家人的无所保留的爱。这就够了。

稍晚些时候。  
“叔叔！麦克芒戈破产了，就在刚刚！”  
“哼...”史高治安适地躺在飞机的座椅上，“没错，多亏你，我及时把持有的麦克芒戈股票抛售了。欠你一次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很想看叔侄，无奈太冷，自割腿肉。


End file.
